La capa de los lobos
by Lunajely
Summary: es una adaptacion sobre el cuento de caperucita roja, desde mi perspectiva Harry Potter, si te has leido la historia no hay una abuelita, soy mala en los summary pero entren es interesante
1. los lobos

**LA CAPA DE LOS LOBOS**

**Los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling**

Tres chicos se encontraban sentados en medio de la sala de una hermosa cabaña en las colinas de Londres; la cabaña estaba rodeado por montañas y un pequeño arroyo, todo el conjunto hacia que el lugar sea hermosamente acogedor – "pero Hermione tienes que negarte!" – le contesto Harry

"estoy bien con eso, y si yo lo estoy tu también"

"recién estamos en el escuadrón de entrenamiento de aurores, como te pueden dar una misión así? Es Malfoy en cualquier momento podría atacarte" – debatió Ron

"por Dios Ron! Solo he tenido que ir y cerciorarme que no haga nada estúpido"

"si pero él fue un peligroso mortifago, recuerda que aun posee varita y podría atacarte" – dijo Ron

"Chicos no comiencen, de nuevo" – dijo cansinamente Harry, Ron dejo de protestar en contra de la misión de Hermione y mejor se concentro en sus manos – "Oh se me olvidaba hoy iré a una misión a Bulgaria, asi que Ron podrías llevarle esa caja a Andrómeda?"

"cosas para Teddy?" – pregunto Hermione

"si, me encargo comprarles muchas cosas, ese niño ensucia mucho"

"está bien amigo, de paso voy y visito a mis padres, tú que harás mañana Hermi" – pregunto Ron

"iré a visitar a Malfoy" – respondió ella

"pero!" – Ron estaba dispuesto a volver al tema pero cayó al observar la mirada de Harry – "Ashhh has lo que quieras" – Ron se marcho rumbo a su habitación así que Harry se acerco a su amiga, no había tenido tiempo de conversar con ella

"sabes del caso rojo?" – pregunto Harry, vio como Hermione le ponía total atención

"algo he escuchado, tu estas en esa misión?" – pregunto curiosa

"algo así" – Harry caminaba alrededor de ella

"como que algo así? Estas o no estás Harry" – Harry amplio su sonrisa, desde que salieron de Hogwarts no había vuelvo a ver a su amiga tan interesada en un tema

"puede que entre al caso si todo resulta bien en Bulgaria.. y no preguntes que es lo que voy hacer a Bulgaria" – se apresuro Harry

"puedo preguntar al menos porque del nombrecito?"

"te acuerdas de aquel cuento muggle llamado caperucita roja?" – pregunto Harry, y aunque sabía que ella si lo conocía quería hacerla sufrir un poco

"y tu recuerdas que soy hija de muggles? Por Dios Harry se que quieres hacer!"

Una carcajada salió de la garganta de Harry – "no por algo fuiste la chica más inteligente de todo Hogwarts!" – dijo Harry haciendo ruborizar a su amiga y eso le gusto – "pues es por eso por caperucita"

"que tiene que ver un cuento muggle en todo esto?"

"pues que hay lobos auu" – dijo de forma dramática – "y persiguen a la caperucita" – dijo el poniéndose atrás de Hermione de manera teatral

"quieres decir que hay lobos atacando?" – pregunto seria no haciéndole caso al dramatismo de Harry, el se puso de pie nuevamente y camino hasta estar frente a ella

"pues sí, han muerto tres, y otros quedaron con la maldición" – respondió Harry

"como es que no había escuchado nada? Yo también soy un auror!"

"porque el ministerio no quiere que la población entre pánico, suficiente con lo de Voldemort hace dos años"

"primero que nada no soy una civil normal, soy una bruja, y aparte una futura auror" – dijo Hermione levantándose de piso – "no hagas nada arriesgado, entiendes?"

"a ver Hermione tu me conoces desde hace casi diez años, crees que haría algo así?" – pregunto Harry, Hermione sonrío a su pregunta, conocía perfectamente a su amigo

"solo cuídate Harry no permitas que nada te pase" – dijo ella acercándose a su amigo y revolviéndole aun más el cabello

"no me trates como niño Hermione!"

"pues te comportas como tal"

"así? Pues ya verás entonces que tan niño puedo ser" – la cogió por sus piernas y la subió a su hombro, y aunque tuvieran ya veinte años le encantaba hacer reír a su amiga y a él disfrutar del tiempo que pasaba con ella. Hermione entre risas rogaba que la bajara, pero Harry comenzó a correr por toda la habitación con la chica en sus hombros, la risa de ambos inundo toda la cabaña, cuando la bajó la dejo en el piso acostada y él se puso a su lado, aun no paraban de reír – "eres un niño Harry"

"si, pero así me quieres" – le contesto Harry

Al día siguiente amaneció con las primeras capas de nieve en el pasto, las montañas a través de la ventana se observaban espléndidamente congeladas, la temporada invernal estaba llegando. Harry salió entrada la mañana, había disfrutado pasar con su amiga el resto de la tarde, Ron estuvo en su habitación haciendo quien sabe qué, y por un lado se sintió bien de que ese momento solo haya sido de ella y de él.

Mientras caminaba hacia el lugar de aparición una sonrisa se le escapo de sus labios, y esa sonrisa era gracias a su amiga, desde hacia un par de meses atrás se había dado cuenta que sentía algo mas por su amiga, y los momentos que lograban pasar juntos reforzaba aun mas ese sentimiento.

* * *

"buenos días" – saludo Ron que estaba en la cocina preparándose un café

"buenos días, y Harry ya se marcho?"

"si, hace un par de horas, yo también ya me voy seguramente Andrómeda debe de estar desesperada por todo esto, nos vemos en la noche" – dijo el despidiéndose de su amiga, ella vio como salía por la puerta y un frio se coló por ella produciéndole un pequeño escalofríos, tomo un poco del café de Ron y se marcho a su habitación, recordaba que tenía que ir y asegurarse del estado de Malfoy, vio por la ventana y aquel manto blanco que cubría el suelo la lleno de una paz inigualable, se dirigió a su armario y sin desearlo escogió un jersey blanco y unos pantalones ajustados del mismo tono, arreglo un poco su cabello, se puso sus zapatos y se dispuso a marcharse.

Quiso recorrer a pie el camino hasta el lugar donde vivía Malfoy, que para sorpresa de ella cuando se le asigno la tarea él vivía muy cerca de ellos, no quiso darle esa información a sus amigos, seguramente si se esteraban pondrías campos protectores alrededor de la casa

El camino hacia la casa de Malfoy era despejado, a cada paso que daba sus zapatos se enterraban en la nieve pero no le importo ya que era fría y ese la hacía sentirse viva, pronto una gran casa se alzaba a través de la montaña alejada completamente de todo aquel curioso; a su paso varios hechizos de protección se hicieron presentes pero para ella fue muy fácil romperlos ya que tenía el permiso de hacerlo por su dueño.

Toco la puerta cuando estuvo frente a ella, espero unos minutos hasta que se abrió dejando ver a un chico rubio, ella le sonrió – "buenos días Malfoy"

"buenos días Granger que tal amaneciste? Pasa por favor"

"muy bien, gracias" – respondió ella adentrándose al lugar

"novedades?"

"pues que Harry y Ron se enteraron que te vengo a ver" – dijo Hermione

"me imagino que no lo tomaron bien, ya veo a Weasley todo rojo queriendo hacer que vayas y le digas al ministro que te cambien de misión" – ironizo Malfoy

"pues sí, pero a la final yo soy la que decido no?" – contesto ella mientras se quitaba un poco de nieve del cabello – "pero sabes que es lo bueno?"

"que mojaste mi piso?"

"no idiota, que podre venir más seguido" – contesto ella sonriente

"cualquiera que te oyera pensaría que estas locamente enamorada de mi castaña"

"jaja, en tus sueños huron"

"no sabes cuánto me lastiman tus palabras" – dijo el llevándose una mano al pecho – "creo que estoy muriendo, por favor lleva mi cadáver a mi madre" – y se lanzo a un sofá

"no seas dramático por favor" – dijo ella mientras se acercaba a la mesa – "Harry me conto lo del caso rojo"

"QUE HIZO QUE?!" – dijo Draco poniéndose de pie demasiado rápido – "el muy estúpido como pudo"

"Ahhh que con tu también lo sabes, porque no me lo habías dicho? Porque me lo ocultaste? No se supone que eres mi compañero"

"si lo soy Hermione, pero este es otro caso que no nos incumbe"

"pero porque sabes de eso!" – dijo Hermione

"porque lo escuche un día en el ministerio contenta!" – le dijo Draco – "por cierto que le dijiste a tus amigos de mi?"

"que el ministerio me dio de misión cuidarte para saber si hacías algo estúpido"

"y seguramente te creyeron, aun piensan que soy un vulgar mortifago verdad?"

Con la sola mirada Hermione le contesto, ellos habían trabajo juntos desde hace seis meses en las desapariciones de muggles peligrosos, y aunque al principio le resulto irónico del porque de la misión, poco a poco se enteraron que esos muggles desaparecían mágicamente de la prisión dejando solo una mancha de sangre en el piso, sin cuerpo, sin nada más que la sangre, y lo más extraño de todo es que el lugar estaba completamente cerrado.

"Has averiguado que paso con Stivenson?" – pregunto Hermione

"si, todo está en esos papeles a tu lado" –Hermione cogió las papeles y los comenzó a leer

"de quien es la otra sangre, compartía celda?" – pregunto Hermione

"no, estaba solo en la celda, y aun no logramos saber de quién es, eso es lo extraño"

Pasaron analizando horas todos los papeles que tenían, agrupaban cierta información y otras desechaban, el cielo se fue oscureciendo poco a poco, hasta que Hermione decidió que era hora de marcharse

"eres una bruja rara" – dijo de pronto Draco, Hermione se lo quedo viendo – "digo ningún mago o bruja va por ahí sin una túnica o al menos usan una capa pero tú, mírate! Todo como muggle"

"bueno, es que hacia buen clima cuando llegue"

"si pero ahora está cayendo nieve, ashhh, creo que tendré que adelantarme dándote tu obsequio de navidad" – dijo él desapareciendo unos momentos del lugar, apareció con una caja y la tendio a Hermione, ella lo tomo y lo abrió con cuidado, saco el envoltorio y poco a poco apareció una tela roja muy suave al tacto – "tu estilo no? Es muy gryffindor"

"gracias Draco" – dijo ella poniéndose la capa – "esta hermosa"

"bueno, pues ya vete antes que salga el lobo" – dijo Draco

"eso es…"

"qué? Hay luna llena, y pueda que por aquí hayan lobos" – dijo Draco como si nada

Herrmione se fue de casa de Draco, tenía que caminar bastante hasta el lugar de aparición, mientras lo hacía iba flameando su nueva capa, era muy bonita, escucho un ruido cerca, haciendo que se detuviera, saco su varita dispuesta a atacar pero nada se movía, el cielo estaba oscureciéndose pronto no podría ver lo que se movía a su alrededor, así que prefirió caminar más rápido, un nuevo ruido se escucho detrás de ella, apunto a la nada su varita pero cuando lo hizo su varita salió volando de su mano.

"mira a quien tenemos aquí, a una caperucita" – dijo un hombre grande apareciendo tras los arboles

"y es una caperucita muy bella" – dijo otro hombre apareciendo atrás de ella

"acaso no te han dicho lo del lobo?" – otro hombre que pudo reconocer como Stivenson apareció al lado del primero, Hermione daba pequeños pasos hacia atrás alejándose de ellos, quería volver con Draco, pero ellos impedían su paso

Los tres hombres miraron hacia el cielo ya cubierto, una hermosa luna estaba en él, ella vio como esos tres se transformaban, así que no lo pensó dos veces y comenzó a correr, su hermosa capa roja flameaba con el viento al igual que sus cabellos, el aullido ensordecedor del los tres hombres lobos la congelaron por una fracción de segundo, no supo cómo pero uno de ellos ya estaba frente a ella y los otros dos la rodearon, se acercaban poco a poco a ella, el corazón le latía rápidamente, uno de ellos se le lanzo y un grito salió de su garganta, todo se volvía negro, solo podía ver como uno de los lobos se alejaba de ella, hasta que no pudo distinguir nada más.

**Hola aqui yo con una nueva historia, bueno ni tanto, ya que es como una adaptacion a un cuento infantil desde mi perspectiva de Harry Potter, se me ocurrio ya que en un grupo Harry Potter desata tu imaginacion estan haciendo un desafio, y la verdad nunca he participado en ello, y queria intentarlo pero no soy buena con lo de las imagenes, y no queria quedarme con las ganas de hacer una historia sobre un cuento de Disney... espero y les guste creo que seran tres capitulos, nos vemos en el siguiente**


	2. lo que oculta el lider

**CAPITULO 2**

**Los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling**

"despierta muñequita" – dijo un hombre muy cerca a su rostro, Hermione abrió sus ojos poco a poco una sonrisa desdentada tenia frente a su rostro, se alejó de golpe del hombre y mientras lo hacía busca su varita – "oh veo que buscabas eso" – dijo el hombre señalando hacia una esquina donde se encontraba la varita rota de Hermione

"como te encuentras?" – Pregunto un hombre bajo una capucha, la voz se le hacía familiar – "dije como te encuentras acaso el golpe te dejo sorda?"

"qui-quienes son ustedes?" – pregunto Hermione aun sentada en el duro piso

"siempre tan perspicaz sangre sucia" – dijo el tipo – "eso significa que no te duele nada, aunque sea ya sabemos que eres de cabeza dura" – el hombre volteo hacia ella descubriéndose el rostro

"Zabinni?"

"Buu o mejor tendría que decir auuu" – el hombre desdentado que había visto cuando despertó rio ante el comentario del moreno

"eres hombre lobo?" – pregunto Hermione evidentemente confundida, observaba el lugar y a su parecer las paredes eran de piedra, el lugar era iluminado por cientos de velas.

"si lo soy, y no solo yo, sino cada habitante de este castillo...todos" – sus ojos negros brillaron bajo la luz de la vela

"porque sigo viva? Sabes perfectamente que Harry.." – decía Hermione

"Potter? Ja j aja me hace tanta gracia que lo nombres sangre sucia" – Blaise de acerco al cuerpo de Hermione – "te imaginas porque sigues viva?"

"no lograran amenazar a Harry!" – grito Hermione, trato de ponerse en pie pero el movimiento hizo que su cabeza diera vuelta

"nadie hablo de amenazarlo, ni nada por el estilo Granger… no sé cómo alguien como él puede fijarse en alguien como tú"

"en alguien como yo? Acaso piensas que él está enamorado de mi! ERES UN PERVERTIDO"

"pervertido?"

"SI HARRY ES COMO MI HERMANO!"

"ya cállate!" – dijo furioso Zabinni mostrando una dentadura lobuna – "acaso no te has dado cuanta aun que él se interesa en ti… en tu carne" – Zabinni se le volvía a acercar pero en sus ojos se veía un leve color rojizo

"aléjate de ella Zabinni!" – Hermione volteo al igual que Zabinni hacia la entrada de la habitación, Harry Potter estaba frente a ellos

"Harry?! Harry es hombre lobo!" – dijo Hermione feliz de ver a su amigo, Harry se arrodillo a su lado y la beso en la frente

"te ha hecho daño?"

"no, pero y los demás? Hay muchos hombres lobo aquí nos mataran Harry… mi varita" – la desesperación se reflejaba en sus ojos color chocolate

"no hay demás Hermione, y si se que hay lobos y no, no nos mataran" – dijo él regalándole una sonrisa tranquilizante

"qué?"

"porque la trajeron aquí? Y que le paso en su cabeza?" – pregunto Harry a Zabinni

"es una chica ruda tu amiguita y fue la única forma de que no se defendiera" – respondió Zabinni

"Harry que pasa?" – pregunto Hermione a su amigo, poco a poco se puso de pie

"no te preocupes Mione, Zabinni te conducirá a una habitación y podrás descansar"

"DIME QUE DIABLOS PASA!" – grito la chica

"que temperamento, como la has podido aguantar" – dijo Zabinni

"Hermione te juro que todo tiene una explicación" – le respondió Harry

"ENTONCES DIMELA, acaso Zabinni también está en el caso rojo? Estamos en Bulgaria?"

"caso rojo? Jaja no me dijiste que ese era el nombrecito que nos pusieron" – dijo Zabinni

"no Hermione no estamos en Bulgaria, en realidad estamos unos kilómetros de casa"

"Harry por favor, no…" – tenía un nudo en la garganta no quería que su intuición acertara en esta ocasión

"yo domino el caso rojo, yo soy el jefe de esta manada" – dijo Harry despacio

"entonces tu manada es la que ha atacado y asesinado?" – pregunto Hermione no queriendo escuchar la respuesta

"Si"

"PORQUE?! Ron sabe todo esto!"

"Porque de alguna forma se tiene que llegar al poder, y hablando de Ron" – dijo lo ultimo mirando hacia Zabinni

"está todo arreglado, no causara más problemas"

"Que paso con Ron? QUE LE HICIERON A RON?!"

"Mione, Ron se estaba inmiscuyendo mucho en este asunto" – dijo despacio ya que conocía perfectamente el carácter de su amiga – "era peligroso"

"era? Como era? Harry"

"estaba por descubrir todo de mi Hermione! Que querías que hiciera que dejara que mi propio amigo me denuncie ante el ministerio! Acaso no te sorprendió que aceptara llevar el encargo a Andrómeda?"

"lo mataste?!"

"En realidad no fui yo"

"fui yo" – respondió Zabinni

"me mataras también?" – lagrimas corrían por las mejillas de la chica

"claro que no eres mi chica"- dijo Harry sonriente, Hermione giro su mirada hacia Zabinni y lo vio sonreír ¿desde cuándo era la chica de Harry Potter?

"que paso contigo Harry? Acaso todo lo que vivimos no era real?"

"En parte Hermione, mi amistad con Ron a tenido sus altas y bajas pero a la final era mi amigo"

"Y LO ASESINASTE! COMO PUDISTE!"

"porque yo soy este al que ves, siempre he sido así solo que tú querías ver solo que querías y por mi mucho mejor, asesinar a Voldemort solo fue parte de un plan, un plan en el que yo soy el dominante, y te quiero a mi lado Hermione" – Hermione cayó sobre sus piernas su larga capa roja rodeaba su cuerpo y su cabellera caía con gracia, en su frente una línea de sangre bajaba por ella. "llévala a una habitación" – se dejo conducir por el pasillo poco iluminado, su cabeza no procesaba toda la información, y su corazón lloraba la pérdida de sus amigos.

"Sabes cuál fue la última palabra de tu amigo pelirrojo?" – Pronuncio Zabinni mientras llevaba del brazo a la castaña – "dijo tu nombre" – el miro el rostro de la chica y cerró la puerta tras de sí, Hermione no soportaba el peso de la muerte de su amigo, y la traición del otro, lo único que podía hacer era llorar recordaba haberlo visto marchar con el paquete de Harry, su sonrisa, nunca le dijo Adiós, nunca se despidió de él.

El mismo frio que sintió cuando vio marchar a su amigo se coló por la ventana haciendo que refrescara su cabeza, a través de las rendijas se apreciaba la luna, si tuviera su varita lograría explotar la pared y salir de allí – "Ron" – nuevas lagrimas caían de sus ojos, involuntariamente cogió la capa entre sus dedos cuando sintió la suavidad de la prenda, recordó a Draco, él, él era su escapatoria, recordaba el conjuro que le había enseñado y para suerte de ella no necesitaba de su varita.

"_surgere iam auribus percipite verba mea  
nuntium portans mea fluere  
per Merlinum, a Morgan per Circulus  
huius auxilio opus servo_

_verba mea ad dirigendos Draco Malfoy, ducti per vocem meam"_ – con cada frase una luz amarilla leve salía de sus labios, al final y como muestra de que el conjuro tuvo éxito se torno rojo – "Draco por Dios si me escuchas estoy prisionera, Harry mato a Ron, no tengo varita, ve y trae refuerzos, el caso rojo Harry es el jefe" – la luz dejo de salir de sus boca el mensaje había acabado, su cuerpo cayó al piso, el conjuro robaba fuerza al cuerpo y por segunda vez en la noche todo alrededor se puso negro.


	3. lo que una vez fue ya no mas

**CAPITULO 3**

**Los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling**

"DESPIERTA! MALDICION HERMIONE" - Hermione abría poco a poco los ojos, se sentía débil –"dime que no fuiste tú"

"Yo?" – su cabeza daba vueltas

"SI TU! NO SE COMO PERO…TODOS TE CULPAN HERMIONE" – gritaba Harry desesperado caminando de un lado a otro

"me culpan? De que hablas?"

"AFUERA! COMO SE ENTERARON LOS AURORES? COMO?" – Hermione sintió alivio, los aurores estaban afuera seguramente luchando

"No lo sé, recuerdas que te enseñe el lugar donde estaba mi varita rota? Como podría?"

"es verdad, perdóname Hermione, ven conmigo tenemos que irnos…desaparecernos" – dijo Harry mientras jalaba del brazo a Hermione

"desaparecer? Harry por favor déjame ir" – rogaba Hermione, esas palabras hizo que Harry se detuviera y la observara

"quieres separarte de mí? Después de tanto? Eres mi amiga Hermione, yo… yo te quiero"

"si me quisieras no me hubieras encerrado, no habrías matado a tu amigo, actúas como Voldemort!"

"VOLDEMORT ERA CRUEL CON TODOS, ACASO SOY ASI CONTIGO?" – Grito – "Vamos" – la tomo de la muñeca jalándola para salir del castillo que estaba siendo atacado, afuera miles de aurores luchaban con los hombres lobo

Llegaron a las puertas del castillo, frente a sus ojos aurores vs lobos peleaban, garras vs varitas, Harry con un protego impedía que cualquier hechizo los hiriera

"SUELTAME HARRY" – luchaba Hermione por liberarse, eso hizo que se desconcentrara y el hechizo de protección cayera, un expulso dio con Harry haciendo que se elevara del piso, Hermione observo el cuerpo de su amigo y vio como se transformaba, salió corriendo, su capa roja ondeando por el viento, se lanzo al piso cuando un hechizo pasaba por su cabeza, diviso una varita seguramente de algún auror muerto en batalla, se imagino a Ron, como habría muerto? Sin pensarlo tomo la varita con la suficiente velocidad para lanzar un hechizo a un hombre lobo que se le lanzaba con las fauces abiertas

Hermione formo parte de la lucha, tres hombres lobo la tenían acorralada, tendrían alguna clase de conciencia o solo estarían actuando por instinto? Un aullido hizo que ellos retrocedieran, en la cima de la escalera se encontraba un lobo seguramente Harry, vio como se lanzaba hacia un auror de un solo movimiento desprendía la cabeza de un hombre.

"de qué lado luchas Granger?" – pregunto Zabinni a su espalda

"del lado correcto, tu como siempre estás en el equivocado, siempre siendo el sirviente no?"

"sabes sangre sucia, recién me doy cuenta que eres apetecible" – decía Zabinni mientras daba un paso hacia ella – "como sabrás si te quito todo eso?"

"Desmiaus" – escucho como un hechizo impactaba en Zabinni y como caía a sus pies, alzo la vista y vio como corría hacia ella Draco – "Hermione" – pronuncio él mientras la rodeaba con sus brazos

"es Harry" – dijo Hermione

"tengo que sacarte de aquí" – dijo Draco

"no hay que luchar, hay muchos lobos"

"no Hermione, están llegando refuerzos, acabaran con todos…vamos" – condujo a Hermione afuera del castillo, Draco sabía que su varita fue destruida, pero sobre todo tenía que cuidar que estuviera bien. Hermione volteo hacia la pelea, era verdad los aurores superaban en número a los hombres lobo, pronto caerían todos, caería Harry

Ambos se alejaban del castillo, Hermione nunca había conocido este lugar, y eso que estaba cerca de casa, es castillo está en la cima de la montaña

"Suelta a Hermione Malfoy" – dijo Harry

"es tu amiga Potter, así como lo era Weasley, acaso pretendes mantenerla encerrada para que no escape?"

"si es preciso" – respondió Harry, su ropas estaba llena de sangre

"Harry, te podemos ayudar, seguramente alguien te ha dado algo" – dijo Hermione atrás de Draco

"jaja por Dios Hermione así soy, siempre he sido así, ven conmigo preciosa" – pronuncio el pelinegro mientras extendía su mano a la castaña, Draco cubrió aun mas con su cuerpo a la chica

"Que paso con San Potter?" – Dijo con burla Draco – "ya no eres tan santo?"

"no, soy un lobo, los hombres lobo actuamos así"

"Lupin no era así! El era bueno, tú eras bueno!" – Dijo Hermione – "Harry has asesinado en nombre de qué?"

"en nombre a mi, soy el salvador, mate a Voldemort soy indestructible"

"nadie es indestructible Potter" – dijo Draco – "Incarcerous" – cuerdas salieron de la varita y se enroscaron en Harry, no previó que se convertiría y con un solo movimiento las rompiera, Draco lanzo al suelo a Hermione, Harry en su forma de hombre lobo paso sobre su cuerpo persiguiendo a Draco

"HARRY NO!" – grito Hermione, se levanto y corrió tras ambos, vio con terror como Draco caía y Harry abría sus fauces dispuesto a atacar y matarlo – "Sectumsempra" – pronuncio sin pensarlo atacando al que fue alguna vez su mejor amigo, un aullido de dolor azoto al licántropo, podía leer esos ojos, vio traición, venganza, se acerco lentamente hacia la chica, gruesas líneas de cortes se abrían en la espalda del lobo – "Harry" – dijo ella cuando el lobo estuvo a su lado, los dientes del animal eran afilados y poco a poco abría la boca.

Para Hermione todo paso en cámara lenta, vio como un lobo siberiano blanco atacaba al hombre lobo, vio como Harry caía por el precipicio y con un aullido doloroso entendió que decía su nombre, corrió a ayudar al otro que trataba de sostenerse de sus patas delanteras para no caer al igual que el lobo, se arrodillo y ayudo a subir al lobo blanco, por sus ojos color iceberg sabia quien era, giro su cabeza hacia el precipicio y al final vio el cuerpo del lobo que ante la muerte inminente recuperaba su forma humana. Harry Potter había muerto.

-o-o-o-o-o-

La risa de niños embriagaba el aire en el parque, madres felices columpiando a sus hijos, todo aquello que había pasado en un lejano castillo no había sido conocido por la comunidad mágica, recordó lo que le dijo Harry el ultimo día que lo vio como ella lo conocía _"porque el ministerio no quiere que la población entre pánico, suficiente con lo de Voldemort hace dos años" _y era verdad, suficiente con saber que había existido un ser malvado y que Harry Potter lo había asesinado.

"como estas?" – pregunto Ginny sentándose a su lado

"recordando" – contesto Hermione

"mañana iremos al cementerio a visitar la tumba de Ron, nos acompañas verdad?" – pregunto la pelirroja

"cada año iré con ustedes, él era mi amigo" – respondió, vio como Victoria corría hacia los brazos de su padre, feliz como podría estarlo una niña de su edad – "por cierto me entere que estas saliendo con Neville" – dijo ella cambiando el tema, Ginny sonrió

"es muy bueno" – respondió la pelirroja, Hermione le dedico una leve sonrisa

"es más que eso, es un hombre gentil, bondadoso a más no poder, y perfecto para ti"

"gracias" – Ginny se levanto y camino hacia donde estaba su sobrina

Hermione sabía que el día siguiente sería muy largo, lleno de dolor y de recuerdos, recuerdos del famoso trío de oro de la cual solo quedaba ella

o-o-o-o-o

Cualquier hombre, mujer o niño que la viera en ese momento recordaría al cuento infantil, pensó Hermione, caminaba erguida, su cabello suelto ondeando al frio viento, llevaba un vestido negro, colgando de su brazo un cesto con flores pero lo más significativo era su capa, roja como la sangre.

Camino a través de los arboles que se alzaban imponentes, sobre aquella tierra cubierta de nieve, llevo al barranco donde había caído su amigo, cogió un puñado de flores y las lanzo al viento, no en honor al Harry que conoció al final, sino al héroe y gran amigo que conoció en su infancia.

Pronto anochecería recordó, y el bosque aun había peligrosos hombres lobos pero no le importo, sabía desde hacía mucho que algo en ella había cambiado, a su lado apareció el lobo blanco, habían estrechado los lazos de amistad en ese año, un frio viento paso a través de ella haciendo ondear la capa roja que cubría su cuerpo, la luna pronto saldría

"quieres jugar?" – le pregunto al lobo Draco – "no te preocupes tanto sabes que soy buena en pociones en especial después de lo que paso" – le regalo una sonrisa, elevo su cabeza viendo hacia la luna, sus ojos brillaron en rojo – "ahora Draco tu vas primero, corre lo más rápido que puedas" – el lobo salió corriendo pero se detuvo a esperarla un momento, viendo como se levantaba del suelo, él sabía que ella era un genio en pociones y lo que en la antigüedad hubiera sido la separación social, ella lo tomo como un regalo.

No era una mujer lobo, era algo distinto, sus ojos eran rojos, tenía la fuerza y agilidad de ellos pero la gracia de una mariposa, vio como comenzó su carrera para atraparlo como su obsequio flameaba con el viento, lucia encantadora, perfecta una diosa lobuna, y a la que una vez llamo sangre sucia come libros Granger ahora era algo más que eso, algo mas en todo sentido.


End file.
